ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
WikiViews/DuckTales: Insanity AU
(Begins with Dillon with a machine gun shooting creepypastas) Glendy: Hey, Dill. What are ya doing? Dillon: Saving my ass from creepypastas trying to kill me. Glendy: I see... Mostly killing that famous Spongebob creepypasta? Dillon: Not just that. Glendy: Oh... Okay... Ya know. I have something based on a creepypasta story I found by watching someone's creepypasta reading video. Dillon: Not until I kill EVERY SINGLE CREEPYPASTA! Glendy: Alright, then. (takes out a grenade and throws it at all of the Creepypasta.) There... Now, I'll show you the thing that I wanna tell you. Dillon: Fine. Glendy: It's based on that creepypasta, based on my favorite show! Guess what it is. Dillon: Doctor Who! Gotham! Riverdale! Billy and Mandy! Glendy: No... It's DuckTales! Dillon: I was kidding you. Glendy: Oh... Anyways... The thing is... How do I say this... Oh yeah. The thing is that I read a creepypasta called "The Last Crash of The Sunchaser (Alternate)". And now I've decided to make an AU. Dillon: That is devotion. Glendy: Oh... Okay. (Nolan comes in) Nolan: Whoa what's going on Dillon: Ummm Glendy: Nolan! You're just in time! We're about to start this review! Dillon: Yes! Glendy: Let's get started! Get your candles! Get the plushes! And... Roll the clip! (It rolls as it shows the title card: DuckTales: Insanity AU) Glendy: Not too long ago, someone created a lost episode creepypasta, based on The Last Crash of the Sunchaser. Unlike the original episode, the main cast died and that's it. But what if I tell you that there is an aftermath of the creepypasta? Dillon: Nice. Glendy: We had questions, like "What happened to the Money Bin?", "How is Della going to react when she finds out her family's dead?". and "How is everyone going to feel after what happened?", so this aftermath comic answers it all! You have a question, you could see DuckTales: Insanity AU. Dillon: YAAAAAAAA (It cuts to the panel where like in the original episode, Launchpad alerted everyone that the plane is falling. But with one change, the plane exploded after falling down.) Dillon: MICHAEL BAY SHOW YOURSELF YOU DEMON! (Glendy grabs the Bay-away spray as the explosion changes to just a crash with fire) Glendy: Oh the humanity... Or duckmanity... I don't know... Oh, in next panel, Donald got killed and Scrooge McDuck committed suicide in the shadow... (Dillon is sobbing) (Nolan is sobbing too) Glendy: Dill, Nolan, what's wrong? Dillon: So sad! Nolan: Glendy: (Hugs) I know... I know... (It cuts to the funeral, where it is dark and raining.) After the funeral, (it shows M.C. driving to Duckburg) it flashes forward to 4 days later where we have our new protagonist, M.C. Triston. Nolan: Whose this? Glendy: That is M.C. Triston, Donald Duck's childhood best friend. He is a transgender and has schizophrenia. He moved out when he was 7 due to his father's anger with the town. And the backstory is dark and crazy. Dillon: More than my OC Jake Jake Jake the Jake!? Glendy: More than your OC. (giggles) Dillon: So you are saying his backstory is more dark and crazy than learning that he is the human incarnation of the Cthulhu, almost got murdered by his mother and accidentally turned his girlfriend into a mindless slave?! Glendy: (shrinks into the chair) Mmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmm... Maybe... Dillon: Alright. Glendy: So, M.C. got a job from Flintheart Glomgold and meets the other characters who were depressed, trying to forget, or just didn't want to talk about what happened. Mostly, some of them have the stages of grief. (gets goosebumps) Dillon:Category:WikiViews